Talk:5th Fate/Grand Order User Questionnaire/@comment-25712820-20200116180115
My answers, when the questionnaire comes to the English version, and I can put all verbal comments down in the comment section. Are you currently watching the FGO anime? Yes, and want the female character to get her own anime soon. The Shimosa or Salem manga looks promising. Which chapter in Fate/Grand Order do you like the most? Atlantis- we finally get to see what the gods look like compared to the “vague” description Nasu has put; and more Noble Phantasms are shown. Of all the events of 2019 which one did you prefer ("None" is still an option)are in order The Summer Events, summoning campaign has promising 4 star servants. As well as any event with a lottery with easy farming. How do you feel about the length of events in FGO? Need a longer time frame for the summoning campaign, Ereshkigal’s banner was too short. Events, similar to the Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Rerun Lite Ver, were too short of a time frame to empty shops What other format would like FGO to be done for next (we all know this one) If possible, I like the FGO franchise to make another VR game similar to Marvelous's SENRAN KAGURA Reflexions. Please have the following characters – Boudica, Minamoto no Raikō, Shuten Dōji, Yang Guifei, Scáthach, Tamamo no Mae, Mata Hari, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Ereshkigal, Scheherazade, Quetzalcoatl, Penthesilea, Kiyohime, Sesshōin Kiara, Passionlip, Nitocris, Stheno, Kama, Carmilla, Europa, Helena Blavatsky, Attila, Nightingale, Calamity Jane, and Reika Rikudou. Why did you stop ? (MULTIPLE ANSWERS) I never had a reason to stop, but if I had a reason, it is that the events are sometimes too fast. Need some time to clear the shop and more satisfaction with lottery. Also hate the Time-locked Quests, especially if the time frame of the event is too short where I feel the time-locked quests in the Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Rerun Lite Ver was burdensome And Gatcha is too demanding. Too liitte Saint Quartz is given. What do you expect more from FGO.... (MULTIPLE ANSWERS) For My Room, with the favorite servant, maybe have the “servant display” animation similar to the graphics of the characters from Epic Seven mobile game or Gun Gun Pixies, where the characters have more “life-like” movements. What would you like to see improving for FGO (MULTIPLE ANSWERS) Put a Palingenesis lock. As safety measure incase we don’t mindlessly level up our Servants and accidently mistaken the Palingenesis button as the Ascension button in the Servant enhancement. What product would you like FGO to do a collab with? ''(Optional)'' Please make a collaboration with Tsukihime and Fate/Strange Fake. Show us Altrouge Brunestud and Primate Murder! Do you have any comments about FGO ? ''(Optional)'' Me- Please have Francesca Prelati as a playable Servant. A playable Tiamat. Have a female Merlin! Give us a Swimsuit Boudica! A swimsuit Mata Hari A swimsuit Penthesilea A Swimsuit Passionlip A swimsuit Sesshōin Kiara, A swimsuit Taiga Fujimura. A female Robin Hood swimsuit Asagami Fujino Have Reika Rikudou, Ophelia Phamrsolone, and Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia as playable Pseudo-Servants. Want to see Helen of Troy and guinevere Please give Jeanne Alter a strengthening and maybe include rhongomyniad in Archer Artoria's battle animation.